


Quiz Bowl Love Affair

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Making Out, Quiz Bowl Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth, captain of the East High Quiz Bowl team is determined to beat Reyna and the Romans this time. But will it be possible with a beautiful, distracting girlfriend, the easily distracted Leo Valdez, the perpetually embarrassed Frank, and Percy Jackson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiz Bowl Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS!!

The quiz bowl team sat at individual spaces around the circular table. Annabeth looked determined.

“We’re going to beat West,” Annabeth said.

“We’re going to beat West,” she repeated, “or none of you are getting any money for supper.”

“Wait!” Leo exclaimed histrionically, “You can’t do that! _I_ am a growing boy!”

“You’re 5’3”,” Annabeth dead-panned.

“Because I am not done growing,” he asserted. Frank glared at him.

Piper rolled her eyes, “Maybe if we win you’ll be able to pass me.”

“I’m taller than you,” Leo said,

“No you’re not,” the rest of the group chorused. Leo frowned.

“Remind me again why I’m here?” Percy asked loudly.

“Malcom was sick,” Annabeth said.

“What about Grover-“

“Visiting his uncle Ferdinand,” Annabeth interrupted.

“Lou Ellen?” he asked.

“Strep,” Frank said.

“Lacey?” he asked.

“Dancing accident,” Piper said.

“Silena?” he asked in a last ditch attempt.

“Snake-bite,” Annabeth ended, “Neither Clarisse nor Charlie have left her bedside for two days.”

“But why am I here?” he asked, “why am I even on the team anymore?  
 “To look pretty,” Piper replied. It wasn’t too far from the truth, honestly. Percy had originally joined the team freshman year to try to get closer to Annabeth, but after their failed relationship ended, he just kind of stuck around. He was alright at sports questions and marine biology, but he didn’t really have any strengths. He _was_ good-looking, though. But Piper personally preferred Annabeth. And females in general. But mainly Annabeth.

 

Mr. D plopped down in a spot in between Percy and Frank.

“Go, fight, whatever,” he drawled. Annabeth’s glare intensified.

“It’s time for the round,” he said more seriously,

Piper smiled and gave her teammates a short pep talk: We can totally kick their asses.

Annabeth’s was even shorter: Don’t suck.

* * *

 

 The first round went swimmingly. Annabeth answered five questions about architecture and math and various things Piper neither cared for nor understood. Piper answered one about Pride and Prejudice and another about silent movies. Frank answered one about the Civil War. Leo answered one (surprise, surprise) about dragons. Percy answered none at all.

* * *

 

 The next few rounds went well. Annabeth answered the most questions. Piper, Leo, and Frank alternated between second place. Percy made wild, crazy guesses when none one knew the answer. One of them was right.

The next round they were up against West. Annabeth was overly stressed and Piper was eager to help.

* * *

 

 Piper pressed her girlfriend against the revolting yellowing lockers.

“We’re not getting a drink of water, are we?” Annabeth asked with a smirk.

Piper rolled her eyes, “Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Annabeth kissed Piper firmly, digging her fingers into the other girl’s back. Piper pressed up against Annabeth, trying to drink in her feel, her taste before they had to quit. They pressed on, kissing and sucking irresponsibly in the middle of the darkened hallway.

A few minutes later, they heard a yelp. Quickly breaking away from each other, Piper found herself making eye-contact with a pomegranate red Frank.

“The round’s about to start,” he stuttered out. Annabeth looked embarrassed, more so than Piper felt, but then again, Annabeth was pretty much Frank’s mentor. She’d taken him under her wing and treated him like a little brother. She was also training him to take over her spot as team captain next year. Annabeth bit her lip, but didn’t apologize. No matter how embarrassed she was, Annabeth seldom ever admitted wrong doing. It went against her sense of pride.

Piper gulped. She hoped that she could hop from kissing mode into trivia mode quickly.

* * *

 

 Annabeth’s eyes met Reyna’s in a distinct stare of rivalry. Hazel’s glance shifted to Frank’s and he blushed.

“Ignore her,” Piper said to Frank, “I know she’s cute, but you’ve got to focus on the round.”

Percy smirked at her and whispered, “Otp.”

“Shut up,” Piper replied, rolling her eyes. On the other team’s side, Gwen smiled confidently. Octavian glared at the world and Jason sat awkwardly beside Octavian who was glaring at the world.

“This is the final round,” the questioner said, “Whoever wins this round wins the tournament.”

Piper’s mouth quirked into a smile, “It’s the Greeks versus the Romans,” she wasn’t sure if she intended her comment for Leo or Annabeth.

Leo smirked, but Annabeth sent her a fond glare, “Shut up: the questions are about to start.” Piper did indeed shut up. And she listened carefully.

* * *

 

 “The final score is 80-70,” he said, “The Greeks from East high have won!” Reyna’s face fell, but Annabeth’s lit up like a lantern. Hazel smiled at Frank.

“Good job,” she told him. Frank looked like he might die from a combination of elation and embarrassment. Leo was bleating like a goat, which was a position normally occupied by Grover. Percy was rubbing the victory (which he played no part in whatsoever) in Jason’s face. Octavian looked ready to murder someone’s teddy bear.

Piper let out a pleased laugh and said, “We won.”

Annabeth smiled and said, “Yeah. We won.” Then she intertwined her fingers with Piper’s.

“We’ll have to finish what we were doing earlier in the hallway in the back of the van,” she said suggestively. Frank, who had overheard, blushed profusely.

Piper just grinned, “Sounds like a plan to me: kisses for victories.” If this was how all of these things ended, she might want to come more often.

 

 

 


End file.
